The Wonderful World Of Oz
'The Wondeful World Of Oz Is A World Discovered In Glass Veer and Revisted In Millenium It Is Based On The Original 1938 Film Adaption and features the classic locations: Emerald City, Witches' Castle, Munchkin Village The Surrender Skies. It The Fourth and Final Realm Of The Hero Veer. Inhabitants *Dorothy *Wicked Witch Of The East *Wicked Witch Of The North *Toto *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Cowardly Lion *Munckin Villagers *Munckin Workers *Oz *Winged Monkeys *Auntie Em Missions #Defeat The Wicked Witch #Clear #Defend The Slippers #Work #Follow The Yellow Brick Road #Mischievous Crows #Gain An Apple #Defeat The Trees #Gain The Oil Can #Axe Through The Hollow Wood #Defeat The Cowardly Lion #Traverse The Poppies #Gain Access To The Emerald City #See The Wizard #Clear The Skies #Doom Patrol #Catch Dorothy #Reach The Castle #Stop The Hourglass #Defeat The Wicked Witch 2 Locations *Emerald City *Hollow Wood *Tin Man's Grove *Scarecrow Corn Field *Munchkin Village *Coroner's Office *Fountain Tunnells *Hidden Cavern *Emerald Skies *Wicked Witch Of The East's Castle *The Kansas Farm *The Drawbridge *The Psychic's Wagon Hero Of The Veer Dorothy The Bespectled Farmer Girl From Kansas and propietor of the loyal dog Toto Is The Hero in need of reclaim by Maverik and his companions to unite the heroes of the hero veer. Dorothy arrives in the central location world Oz as of a flying house suspended by a terrible tornado which launches down upon the unsuspecting wicked witch of the north is immediatley destroyed upon this. Before Hand The Wicked Witch had been terrorizing the Munchkin Village until the early arrival of Maverik, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Floating Mage. Maverik had engaged in combat with the wicked witch and prior to winning then witnessed her early demise at the hands of Dorothy's destroyed house. Maverik immediatley suspected Dorothy being the hero of this veer upon this and immediatley though being hid out of sight from the strange village inhabitants by the other's wished to follow her. However the celebration of the witch's demise was commemorated to Dorothy which enfuriated Maverik and Daffy who then witnessed the celebration be gatecrashed by the oz world Mutas. Dorothy fled upon this under the the pink dressed good witch Glenda's advice to escape following the yellow brick road. Upon saving the villagers a second time Maverik and the others set down the yellow brick road taking Glenda's Bubble Ability with them and soon encountered some new companiosn of both them and Dorothy. The group were setting sail for the emerald city to see the wonderful wizard of oz but soon faced firm resistance from The Wicked Witch Of The East who had appeared in the Munchkin Village Earlier. The Group soon then were forced to traverse to the Witch's Castle upon Dorothy's Abduction and combated and destroyed the witch via a bucket of water and the Mutas Tsumani Appeared to attack as the final challenge of the veer before the group could travel back to Emerald City and return home to Kansas where Dorothy then offered to leave with tthe group to join the heroes of the veer. Category:Glass Veer Category:Hero Veer